World of Fantasy
by AnimeFan89
Summary: Summary: Who would’ve thought a book can break your heart? Hermione didn’t of course, until she stumbled upon this mysterious book that took her into a whole new world. All the characters are students at Hogwarts, but why won’t any of them recognize her?


World of Fantasy

Chapter 1: Where am I?

Summary: Who would've thought a book can break your heart? Hermione didn't of course, until she stumbled upon this mysterious book that took her back in time. All the characters are students at Hogwarts, but why won't any of them recognize her? HG/DM

A/N: I don't own HP Characters!

'Seventh year; the last year before I graduate Hogwarts.' thought the 17 year old witch. 'No more dramas or heartbreaks for me this year.' she thought as she entered the Great Hall. The ceilings were enchanted again to look like the night sky. It was the beginning of her last year at Hogwarts and she wanted everything to be perfect. She saw Harry and Ron sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, "Hey guys!" shouted Hermione as she rushed towards them.

"Hey Mione! How was your summer?" asked Ron as he took a bite out of his apple pie.

"It was wonderful! Choir camp was so much fun, you guys should come with me sometimes." smiled Hermione as she sat between her two best friends.

"Err…No thanks Hermione. I rather have Snape teach me all summer then sing…" said Harry blushing. Both Hermione and Ron burst out into laughs.

"You must be joking mate. Snape over Singing." said Ron between laughs. The trio all laughed, and then they heard a voice behind them, an unwelcoming voice.

"Well, boys look what we have here." smirked the Slytherin Prince. "Scar face, Weasel, and Mudblood."

"Oh grow up would you. That's really getting old, it's like calling you ferret face, bull # 1 and bull # 2." Hermione said as she pointed to Crabbe and Goyle. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"You tell him Mione." said Ron with a triumph look.

"Oh, did I upset the little Mudblood? Did I hit the right button? Must be that time of the month again." laughed Draco and walked away with his two cronies following close behind him.

"Grr… he pisses me off." said Hermione through gritted teeth.

"Calm down Mione, maybe you should go and read a book or something. Don't get stress yet, the O.W.L.s hasn't even started," said Harry.

"Your right, I guess I'll go to the library. I'll see you guys later," said Hermione as she exited out of the Great Hall. The library wasn't that far from the Great Hall, it took about 5 minutes to get there, if you knew where all the secret passages were. When Hermione entered the library, a blast of lemony scent tickled her nose. 'Just how I remembered it,' thought Hermione. "Oh how I'm going to miss this place" said Hermione out loud. She browsed around the sections looking for a new book to read for the year, she suddenly stopped. A book with golden edges had caught her eyes, she softly pulled it out of the shelf. The cover was dusty so she took out handkerchief and wiped it. She read the title 'Fantasy Land', 'seems interesting enough' she thought. She opened up the book and a bright blue light flashed before her eyes. Soon everything went black.

A/N: Was going to stop here, but thought it'll be to short.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked a familiar voice.

"Harry?" she wondered.

"Yes, glad you still remember my name, after falling down from that tree. How are you feeling?" asked Harry. Hermione rubbed her head, 'it did hurt, but did Harry just say tree? I wasn't on a tree, last thing I remember was being in the library. Then there was a bright light…what was that all about?' she thought. Harry helped her up, Hermione looked at her surroundings. 'Where is this place? This isn't the library. This isn't even Hogwarts, where am I' she thought.

"Harry where are we?" she asked.

"Did you hit your head that hard? We're in Midgard." replied Harry. Hermione looked at Harry, and then looked at what he was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Uh…clothes/armor. What else am I suppose to wear for battle?" said Harry. "Are you okay Princess?"

"Princess?" said Hermione.

"Hermione!" shouted a girl from behind. "You're all right! I went to go get some water for you, but I guess you're all right now."

"Ginny?" said Hermione with uncertainty in her voice.

"Who else would I be?" giggled Ginny. "Come on Princess we got to get going and find the rest of the guardians. Have you seen my brother anywhere?" Hermione was getting confused by the minute, Harry was wearing weird clothes and going to battles, Ginny is also wearing weird clothes and talking about guardians, and the weirdest part is that they keep calling her princess. What is wrong with them?

"Ronald! Where are you?" shouted Ginny.

"Over here! I brought us some food, is the princess okay?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at him; he too had a suit of armor on. Where in the world am I?

"Ronald where were you?" asked Ginny.

"I told you. I went to get some food for the princess, and guess 'who' else I found? The last two guardians we need," said Ron with excitement. Hermione wanted to know who else was involved in this wacky dream. Everything was just too crazy and wacky, so she told her self this was all just a dream. Behind him was Neville, he had on a brown baggy robes, but in his hand he had a staff with the rooster symbol on it. Symbols? Why is there a symbol on his staff? He then looked at Harry's sword, a horse. Ginny had a wand with the symbol of a tiger. Hermione turned around to meet the last 'Guardian'. Her eyes then grew wide.

There! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter…please review! Tell me what you think of the story!! Please no flames!! Let me know if you have any ideas you might have!


End file.
